Happy Birthday My Sweet Little Tomato!
by coin1996
Summary: It's Romano's birthday and Spain gave him a gift that he didn't want so he yell's and walk's away. Will he and Spain make up? After all it is Romano's birthday. Happy Birthday Romano!


Here it goes a cute little fluff for Romano's birthday!

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMA~!" Spain called as he held up a stuffed teddy bear. Romano looked at the thing now eye level with him. He blinked a few time's before he turned his head away.

"It's ugly." Romano stated. Spain blinked and looked over the head of the head of the bear.

"But it's for you Roma. It's your birthday so I am giving you a gift." Spain smiled Romano rolled his eye's and sighed.

"Well I don't want it. It's ugly." Romano said crossing his arm's. Spain blinked and looked at Romano with puppy eye's.

"Come on Roma! Just hug it." Spain smiled. Romano looked back at Spain and scoffed.

"I'm not hugging it." Romano stated.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!" Romano took hold of the bear's arm and tossed it across the room. He then stomped out of the room and left Spain alone. Spain looked on the other side of the room and frowned at the sight of the stuffed bear looking sad hunched over by the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Romano sat in his room waiting for Spain to come running right back to him asking for forgiveness but when it didn't happen Romano felt kind of bad. Maybe he should have taken the toy from Spain. After all it was a gift and it was from Spain. Romano sighed. Maybe he should suck up his pride for once and take the stupid toy. Before Romano even knew it he was already opening his door. He walked out in to the hall way and then stepped on something soft. He looked down to see a stuffed bear sitting there and then it's eyes light up. Romano stepped back.

"I love you Romano~." It sung. Romano blinked and the bear's eyes went back to normal and after he picked up the bear he pushed it's tummy. It's eye's light up again and it repeated it's word's. "I love you Roma~." it sung again. Romano blushed lightly and held the bear to his chest.

"Now I really feel bad." Romano then started to walk slowly down the hall way to the kitchen. He looked in to see that Spain wasn't there. He then turned around and looked in the living room. No one was there. "Maybe he left." Romano could feel a tug on his heart and he walked out the door to his car. There was no way he was going to drop his. Just as Romano went to start his car he noticed a note on his dash bored.

'Romano I'm sorry I made you mad on your birthday. I'll be at home picking tomato's if you aren't to mad you can always come over and help!'

"He's such a dumb tomato eater." Romano smiled lightly. He then turned his car on and started on his way to Spain's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Romano looked around the corner of Spain's house to see Spain picking tomato's and placing them softly into a basket. He wiped his forehead with his arm and looked up to the sky with a smile. Romano felt his heart skip a beat and hugged the bear softly. He then sighed and walked up to were Spain was crouched in the dirt.

"Hey. Spain." Romano said as a bright red blush came to his cheek's. Spain smiled and looked up to Romano.

"Hola Roma." Spain smiled and got up. He dusted off his pant's and then noticed the blush on Romano's face. "Roma you look like a tomato." Spain pointed out. Romano blushed even more and then stepped forward. He was so close to Spain he could smell the sweat and dirt from his tomato picking. Romano didn't care. He then just let his head rest on Spain's chest. Spain blinked and just looked down at Romano with a confused look.

"I hate you." Romano said softly. Spain then felt his heart beat faster and wrapped his arm's around Romano. Romano was pulled up to his chest and sighed. It felt good to be in Spain's arm's.

"Ta amo Roma." Spain said softly. Romano looked up and got caught in Spain's eyes. His heart stopped and so did his breath. He couldn't help it his arm's went right around Spain's neck and kissed Spain right on the lip's. He didn't know what to do but then but then Spain kissed him right back. He pulled Romano closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Ti amo you tomato eating jerk." Romano then went back for another kiss and the bear pushed between the two.

"I love you Romano~." Romano blushed and hid his head on Spain shoulder as Spain laughed pushing the bear's tummy over and over again.

* * *

I don't own Hetalia! Happy Birthday Romano~!


End file.
